The Drabble Collection
by Star of the North
Summary: We-ell...This is just what the name suggests. I collection of various drabbles - a challenge of sorts. For more information enter... The Drabble Collection.


**A/N:** Okay, it all began a few weeks back, when a friend of mine and myself were totally bored in one of our lessons (a thing, I am sure you all know, which happens quite often). So my friend suggested she'll give me a ship, three words and a word limit and I was to write a drabble. I, too, gave her a few ideas to write. Another friend joined in the fray later on as well.

So, here are a few of the drabbles - be warned, some of them are quite weird, some het and some slash. I'll give you due warning to those, since I know not all people like slash (I'm not too much of a slash-fan myself, but they were challenges, so I wrote them all the same).

I hope you will enjoy them!

-Star of the North

P.s. My friend also uploaded her own drabbles here. If you're interested, go read them. She goes by the name White-Lily-Blossom, and the story is under the name _Drabbles_

**_The Drabble Collection_**

**Ron/Hermione**

**Words:** Maroon, Eyelashes, Worn

**Word Count:** 250

It was raining.

Ron and Hermione were sitting in front of the Common Room fire on the worn hearthrug. They were silent. Hermione stared absently at the rug, her fingers plucking at the loose strands. Ron watched her intently. She was so beautiful. What did he do to deserve her? He searched her face often, looking for some sudden realization that it had all been a mistake.

As always when looking at her, his attention focused on her eyelashes. They were brown and long. They enchanted him. He always thought they would look great with flakes of snow on them.

He was so deep in thought that at first he did not hear her speak.

"Ron?" She said crossly. "Did you hear a word I was saying?"

He shook himself and focused on her voice. "No. What was it?"

"Did you thank your mum for her Christmas gift?"

"No." He said sullenly.

"Why not?"

"Because it's _maroon_. I _hate_ maroon."

She fixed him with a disapproving look, and he knew that was the wrong thing to say. Hermione was such a stickler to niceties sometimes. He let out a sigh.

She looked at him now with that annoyingly superior expression. He readied himself for a lecture. It never came.

She licked her lips and leaned towards him.

"You _will_ thank your mother, Ron," She said softly, edging closer and closer. "Or I will _never_ kiss you again." She drew away, an impish grin on her lips.

It was still raining.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sirius/Bellatrix **(_Not_ incest, to anyone who's worried)

**Words:** Wallpaper, Ebony, Palms

**Word Count:** 150

They were almost like twins when they were little. Both were tall for their age, both had ebony hair and that arrogant expression in their eyes.

They were inseparable. Playing together, eating together, sleeping together. You never found the one without the other.

They always believed nothing would come between them.

They had found a secret place in his home – hidden behind the musty wallpaper in the attic. It had been their special place – none of the others knew of it.

In the darkness of night they crept there and took oath to always be there for each other. They cut their skin and joined palms to seal the promise with blood.

In the darkness of the night they carved on the crumbling wall in the back garden the immortal words: Sirius and Bellatrix. Best friends for ever.

They had truly believed it.

They thought their love would always last.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Harry/Fleur**

**Words:** Bookshop, Coffee, Streetlamp

**Word Count:** 145

She couldn't believe he had just walked into the bookshop. She'd been working there for over three years, and hadn't seen him since after the war.

She knew she loved him when she was still dating Bill – when _he_ was barely eighteen. All these years away from him did not quench her love.

And there he was, standing in front of her.

"Fleur." He said. "Long time no see! Fancy going for a drink with me? Catch up in things?"

Of course she had said yes.

They spent a pleasant afternoon together over coffee and cake. He wasn't surprised to hear about her breakup with Bill. Neither was she surprised to hear of his breakup with Luna.

When they had said goodbye beneath a streetlamp, she felt she had to do the deed.

"Harry…" She whispered and looked up, parting her lips. Their lips met.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lily/James** (My favourite ship! :D)

**Words:** Coat, Lemon, Anger

**Word Count:** 220

She had never been this angry before. Not even when he had hexed Snape in front of her very eyes just to get a rise out of her. She wanted revenge. She wanted to get back at him. How _dare_ he make such a fool out of her? How _dare_ he talk about that _tart_ right where she was? If that's what love is in the eyes of James Potter, then she had done right in all those times she had said no.

She was outside now, out in the cold. She had no coat on, but didn't seem to feel the icy cold wind. She wanted to cry. She wanted to throw her arm up to the heavens and shriek with all the pain and humiliation that she felt.

Serves her right for falling in love with him. And just when he had about given up on her.

All her feelings festered inside her. Rotten and sour like an overripe lemon. She needed something to let them all out, but none came. It looked as though the whole world had turned against her. Even her friends did not risk pneumonia for her sake.

None of her friends but one. Strong arms suddenly circled around her, warming her frozen body.

"I love you." James whispered. And all was well again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Lily/Remus **(My dearest friend _knows_ I really dislike this ship, so she did it on purpose. I think I got around it pretty nicely. What do you think?)

**Words:** Sirius, Dust, Scar

**Words Count:** Default (145)

Remus knew this day would come, and still it hurt like a sharp knife twisting through an old scar.

He was only a stop on her way. A short time in which she could get her mind around things. A time in which she would be able to think who truly owned her heart.

And that man was not him.

Sirius had warned him time and again that this would happen. He saw it coming long before Remus did. He had told him that Lily's heart belonged to James – that she had to deny it just to make the world work logically.

Lily's logic failed. Remus' love had been taken away by one of his best friends, who had never actually known that Lily was Remus'.

They were together now. There was no more hope for Remus. His hope scattered like dust in the wind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hannah/Ron** (Don't ask....)

**Words:** Oatmeal, Divination, Shy

**Word Count:** Default (190)

They just had had a bit of fun over breakfast. Harry had read him his oatmeal. It was all for a lark – just a little bit of joking over Trelawney's habit of reading fortunes in _everything_.

Harry had said that Ron would meet a lovely girl with pigtails that very day and that they would fall in love by the time the sun was down.

Harry had no idea how right he was going to be.

Ron stormed off from dinner that evening, absolutely livid with something Hermione had said. He had to go somewhere where the book monster wouldn't find him. Moaning Myrtle's bathroom seemed like the best option – and it was, until someone entered it a few minutes after he had settled in the stall farthest away from Myrtle's.

He heard her soft voice calling him, shy and uncertain. Out of instinct, he answered back and there she was. The girl with the golden pigtails.

Hannah.

Her name was like molten honey on his tongue.

Ron had never believed in Divination before – but maybe reading oatmeal was the best way to predict the future?

Only time will tell.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Neville/Ernie** (_Slash warning_ - only one-sided, though)

**Words:** Flush, Bird, Shoulder

**Word Count:** Default (160)

He had loved him since forever. The boy with the green thumb who could do about anything with plants. But it wasn't meant to be, and he knew it. He knew it when he saw the bashful glances he had sent in _her_ direction. That girl a year younger than them.

It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. _He_ had known him for far longer – why should _she_ have him? He felt himself flush at the very thought of being with him.

But his love was in Gryffindor, and he – he was only in Hufflepuff, and it was obvious that he will not be chosen over that girl.

A bird outside sang a mournful song, as if to mirror his bitter feelings. There was nothing he could do. His love would remain unrequited for evermore.

It wasn't right. It wasn't fair. _She_ would have his shoulder to cry on. _He_ would not.

It wasn't right. It wasn't fair.

Ernie Macmillan wept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sprout/Lockhart** ((sniggers))

**Words:** Hat, Rakish (all forms of the word), Radish

**Word Count:** Default (175)

Professor Sprout's hat tried escaping the many pins she had used to keep it in place. The wind was insistent. It wanted to see her hair. She wanted her hair to remain hidden. It was so _frizzy_. She did not want anyone catching a glimpse of it.

She caught sight of him long before he had seen her. His rakishly handsome face almost shining in the autumn sun.

She wanted to sneer. He was so arrogant. He was so insufferable. She remembered the time when she had still believed that they had a future together… all those long years ago.

She remembered well how she had stood in the greenhouse that afternoon, removing the dry bits off a Biting Radish for Professor Garland's class. He had snuck upon her. He was three years younger than her, but it did not matter. Their romance was short, heated and very much Gilderoy-centered.

She would not do that mistake again. Oh, no. She would not let him. She quietly slunk out of his line of sight.

Never again.

**A/N:** That's it for now. Once I type the next few I might upload them - depends on what kind of reviews I'll get. Please review!


End file.
